Il Meraviglioso Mago di Oz
by pigi.91
Summary: A tre anni di distanza dall'incidente con Callaghan,il gruppo di Nerd, pronto a difendere la giustizia, si sta disgregando. Non che loro vogliano dividersi, semplicemente il fato, o chi per lui, ha messo in moto gli eventi perchè di loro non resti più traccia. Ed ora che non restano che pochi membri ed il nemico più ostico di sempre si rivela, chi sarà abbastanza forte da fermarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Il Meraviglioso Mago di Oz**

**Disclaimer:** Non posseggo il mondo di Big Hero 6, che appartiene invece alla Disney. Questa storia è stata scritta senza fini di lucro.

Prologo: Le Difficoltà di un Eroe

È difficile essere un eroe.

Le persone non lo capiscono, ci ammirano, ci applaudono, invocano il nostro nome, ma non sanno… non possono nemmeno immaginare quanto difficile sia essere un eroe. All'inizio non era così, all'inizio bastava avere qualche gadget ed una gran voglia di aiutare il prossimo per essere un eroe, ma con il tempo arrivarono le difficoltà, le scelte ed i compromessi.

Per primo perdemmo Wasabi. Sembrava quasi uno scherzo, come se un qualche produttore Hollywoodiano avesse scritto la trama di un qualche filmaccio di serie B, ed avesse decretato che il primo a morire dovesse essere l'uomo di colore. Wasabi era gentile, era umile, era simpatico e sempre attento alla precisione. Era la nostra bussola morale, quello che ci faceva attendere fino a che non avessimo escogitato un piano prima di lanciarci a capofitto nella lotta...

All'inizio credevamo fosse per paura che esitasse, che ci supplicasse in modo che avessimo una sorta di rete di sicurezza a sorreggerci, ma ora sapevamo che non era così... lui non aveva paura, il suo era coraggio, lo stesso coraggio che mostrò quando guardò in faccia la morte ed ancora ci sorrise per essere riuscito a salvare almeno noi, i suoi più cari amici. Wasabi era morto quando cercammo di risollevare quel mercantile abbastanza a lungo da permettere ai pescatori di fuggire.

Ricordo ancora la determinazione del suo sguardo e la gentilezza del suo ultimo saluto, mentre con le lame ad altra energia che lui stesso aveva inventato, tagliava le catene che ci stavano trainando a fondo. Il suo corpo è andato perso nelle profondità della baia di San Fransokyo e nemmeno Baymax ha potuto far nulla per ritrovarlo. Il suo scan ultra potenziato non funzionava su chi non era più in vita…

In quel momento il nostro gruppo esitò. La morte di Tadashi e l'arrivo di Baymax ci aveva dato uno scopo, una direzione da seguire, ma ora che le brutture della vita erano tornate a tormentarci fu il nostro spirito a venir meno più del nostro corpo.

Un mese dopo la perdita di Wasabi perdemmo Honey Lemon. Che triste ironia, dopo il coraggio perdemmo il cuore… Honey Lemon era la nostra scintilla vitale, quel guizzò di ironia e felicità che ancora riusciva a farci sorridere. La sua morte fu l'unica che non riuscimmo mai a perdonarci. Wasabi era morto in modo eroico, nel suo gesto fatale ancora potevamo trovare un senso che ci aiutasse a farcene una ragione, ma quella dolce ragazza…

…Lei fu semplicemente investita da un pirata dalla strada mentre tornavamo dopo un appostamento. Non aveva nemmeno la sua armatura, nessuno dei suoi gadget, era solo una ragazza normale che faceva un giro con gli amici. Non scoprimmo mai chi fosse il pirata che l'aveva uccisa, Baymax trovò la sua macchina qualche isolato più in là abbandonata, ma sia la targa che il numero di serie erano rovinati o mancanti.

Supponemmo si trattasse di un qualche ladruncolo che aveva esagerato per una sera, ma non avremmo potuto essere più in errore…

Dopo la perdita di due persone del nostro importante gruppo, non ci fu molto altro per cui lottare. Fu come se il Mago di Oz fosse venuto a riprendersi i doni che aveva lasciato: Un buon cuore, un grande coraggio ed infine il cervello…

Il cervello ero io, Hiro Hamada, ed ora che stavo per affrontare la mia morte, l'unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare era a tutte le persone che mi avevano abbandonato ed a quelle che mi lasciavo alle spalle. Zia Cass sarebbe stata probabilmente la persona che avrebbe preso peggio la mia dipartita, lei era una donna forte, si era fatta carico di me e di mio fratello quando era ancora troppo giovane per farlo ed aveva lottato e combattuto per pagare le rette delle mie scuole speciali e dell'università di mio fratello, senza mai lamentarsene una volta.

Noi siamo stati i figli che non ha mai avuto, abbiamo sostituito suo fratello, che era morto lasciandoci a lei, e le abbiamo dato tanta gioia e felicità… ma poi Tadashi è morto ed io mi sono chiuso nel mio dolore ignorandola. In quel momento lei era ancora debole, fragile, un altro pilastro della sua vita era crollato improvvisamente, ma con caparbietà si ostinò ad andare avanti per me. Per me che ora stavo per morire, per me che ero _destinato_ a morire... cosa le avrebbe dato la forza di rialzarsi dopo che anche io l'avrò lasciata?

I miei occhi si strinsero, ma ricacciai indietro le lacrime, preparandomi. Non avevo paura, non potevo averne, la morte era stata una tappa fissa nella mia vita, una sorta di compagna che era riluttante a lasciarmi andare. L'orrore mi aveva seguito da che avevo memoria, con i miei genitori morti quando avevo solo tre anni, a mio fratello morto quando ne avevo quattordici, ai miei amici, morti in questo stesso anno in cui ne compivo diciassette.

Baymax giaceva al suolo, spento ed inutilizzabile, Go Go era poco lontana e nonostante fosse ferita e perdesse sangue dal viso, ancora si protendeva verso di me cercando di salvarmi. Fred era alle mie spalle, ed era anche il motivo per cui non mi sarei spostato.

Sorrisi un'ultima volta ad entrambi i miei amici, mentre la morte correva verso di me.

L'ultima cosa che vidi furono gli occhi di mio fratello, poi il buio mi fece compagnia.

*********************  
N.D.A. Di questa storia faccio solo il Beta Reader, ma ciononostante la pubblico io perchè chi l'ha scritta non ha un account con cui farlo. L'Autore mi annuncia che questo sarà solo un primo capitolo e che gli aggiornamenti saranno irregolari, cionostante spera in una vostra prima opinione. Ha messo molto in questa storia, anche se non lo ammetterà mai. Alla prossima vostri: Bumbix&amp;Autore


	2. Chapter 2

**Il Meraviglioso Mago di Oz**

**Disclaimer: **Non posseggo il mondo di Big Hero 6, che appartiene invece alla Disney. Questa storia è stata scritta senza fini di lucro.

**Capitolo 1: In Principio**

_12 Ottobre 20XX (Due mesi prima gli eventi del Prologo)_

"Hiro?! Hiro, svegliati, farai tardi all'università!" Lentamente riaprì gli occhi, cercai di far ordine nei miei pensieri, razionalizzando su dove fossi… Ero tornato a casa, quella era la mia stanza, con i miei progetti, le mie scartoffie e tutto il ciarpame che riuscivo a portarmi dal laboratorio ogni sera.

"Zia, gli studenti aspetteranno, lasciami dormire…" Ero troppo stanco per alzarmi, troppo stanco per tenere una lezione, troppo stanco anche solo per pensare di riuscire a farlo. Mi riavvolsi nelle coperte, poggiai la testa sotto il cuscino e provai a riaddormentarmi, ma come ben sapevo, mia Zia non era una persona che si arrendeva facilmente.

"Hiro Hamada, alzati immediatamente! Hai già dimenticato che oggi devi fare da giudice per la Fiera della Scienza?! Non mi farai vergognare dimenticandone _un'altra_ volta!" Senza tante cerimonie la donna afferrò le coperte sotto cui mi riparavo e le tirò via esponendomi alla luce del sole.

Come un vampiro mi senti bruciare, mentre a fatica cercavo rifugio sotto il cuscino, ma non appena provai a nascondere la testa sotto di esso, anche quello venne tirato via. "Ahhhhh. Zia, lasciami dormire…" La donna continuò a borbottare su quanto irresponsabile fossi, ma nonostante questo si ritrasse dalla stanza con la convinzione di avermi svegliato.

Beh non aveva poi troppo torto visto che di malavoglia mi alzai in piedi barcollando in giro. Per fortuna, nonostante il mio avanzare alla cieca non rischiai di colpire nulla che fosse in mezzo ai piedi, questo grazie alla stanza enormemente grande che usavo come camera da letto. Infatti una cosa positiva del mio recente Upgrade lavorativo era la nuova casa in cui abitavamo, frutto della messa in vendita della nuova versione dei Microbot 2.0. Avevo impiegato anni a perfezionarli, ad eliminare i difetti e concentrarmi sul fattore sicurezza, ma alla fine ero riuscito ad installare i tre principi della robotica in ognuno di quei piccoli esserini, facendoli diventare semplicemente perfetti. Ora anche se il proprietario avesse voluto fare del male a qualcuno non avrebbe potuto farlo, sarebbero stati i Microbot stessi ad impedirlo, cosa che eliminava il fattore Abuso, di cui Callaghan era colpevole.

Mentre raggiungevo il bagno patronale, diedi un veloce sguardo alle telecamere di sicurezza. Tutti gli ingressi erano liberi, in casa non c'era nessuno a parte me e la zia, che ora come ora si stava preparando per andare al lavoro nella sua piccola pasticceria. Certo non avevamo bisogno di soldi, ma per lei era uno svago utile quello di lavorare, l'aiutava a far passare la giornata mentre io insegnavo all'università e grazie a qualche sistema di sicurezza aggiuntivo sulla nostra vecchia casa, non era una cosa impossibile per lei.

Ora vi domanderete certamente il perché di tutti questi cambianti e questa mia fissazione per la sicurezza, ma provate a mettervi nei miei panni, sono anni ormai che insieme ai miei amici sfrutto tecnologie sempre più avanzate per aiutare la gente di San Fransokyo, ed in tutto questo tempo ne ho davvero viste di ogni. Ho visto fratelli uccidere fratelli, bambini sterminare i genitori, pazzi suicidi ammazzarsi subito dopo che noi li avevamo faticosamente salvati.

Era un mondo difficile, pieno di persone disturbate e purtroppo la cosa aveva radicalmente cambiato il mio modo di vivere. Sorrisi tristemente mentre con la lametta laser di Wasabi mi tagliavo la barba, facendo attenzione a non tagliarmi la giugulare. La lama era impostata alla minima potenza, ma anche così era decine di volte più tagliente di qualsiasi altro rasoio in commercio e non era la prima volta che Baymax doveva rattopparmi dopo averla usata.

Finii di lavarmi con tutta calma e dall'armadio nella stanza presi dei vestiti a caso, che indossai mentre scendevo a fare colazione. La Zia era già pronta per andare, con il suo trucco leggero, la sua grande borsa piena dell'indispensabile ed il suo tipico vestiario da commessa, ma nonostante non le mancasse nulla, continuava a rimanere in attesa vicino la porta. Stava aspettando me, in modo da potermi salutare prima di uscire. Era un nostro rito quotidiano, uno dei pochi momenti in cui riuscivo a ricambiare il suo affetto senza mostrare disagio o vergogna per la situazione. Del resto ero un uomo, non ero mai stato propenso alle dimostrazione d'affetto e con le ragazze in generale ero sempre a disagio, questo per me era già tanto.

Quando la vidi lei sorrise ed i suoi occhi si bordarono di lacrime. Era una cosa che faceva spesso quella di piangere, ed il più delle volte era a causa mia, anche se lei non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. Gentilmente mi avvicinai alla donna che era stata come una madre per me, e l'accolsi tra le mie braccia. Ricordavo ancora quando era lei ad abbracciarmi, guardandomi dall'alto in basso con quel sorriso dolce e materno, ma ora, a tre anni di distanza da quando presi la strada dell'eroe, molte cose erano cambiate in me.

Ero più alto, più slanciato, con un corpo robusto e cosparso di cicatrici che nascondevo attentamente. La zia piangeva perché le ricordavo Tadashi, il mio povero fratello morto anni prima, del quale ero la copia sputata. Certo avevo cercato di differenziarmi il più possibile da lui, tenendo il mio taglio di capelli lungo, vestendo in maniera sciatta, ma a quanto mi disse lei una volta non era quello che mostravo che le ricordava lui, ma era la luce nei miei occhi.

Quella era forse la cosa più bella che mi avesse mai detto, in quanto fin da bambino ammiravo mio fratello quasi idolatrandolo. Lui era un esempio per me, un modello da seguire, e sapere che nonostante lui non ci fosse più, qualcosa di lui vivesse ancora in me… Strinsi più forte mia zia, lei si appoggio dolcemente al mio petto ed io le baciai la fronte.

Nei momenti importanti non c'era mai bisogno di parole tra me e lei.

Continuai a cullarla fino a che non si calmò, poi in silenzio entrambi prendemmo la nostra strada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Come mio solito, arrivai allo SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology), con un ritardo di quasi un'ora, ed anche se ormai quasi nessuno ci faceva più caso avendo imparato a conoscermi, le cose sembravano diverse quel particolare giorno.

"Testa di rapa, sei in ritardo!" Go Go Tomago mi stava aspettando all'entrata dell'università, con la sua peggiore espressione arcigna e la solita chewing gum tra le labbra. La ragazza era uno dei geni che faceva parte dell'Istituto ed oltre a ricoprire il ruolo di ricercatore pagato, era anche uno dei membri più importante della mia squadra di eroi. I suoi campi di ricerca comprendevano l'elettromagnetismo, il magnetismo, la dissipazione dell'attrito, ed in particolar modo la levitazione magnetica, che era anche l'arma principale con la quale combatteva quotidianamente come eroe.

Come se questo non fosse sufficiente a renderla un soggetto interessante, era anche estremamente carina. Solitamente indossava vestiti di pelle nera, portava un trucco scuro, ed aveva un paio di ciocche dei capelli tinte di viola, ma tolta la sua aria da bulla era una persona davvero unica, con un gran cuore, molta sensibilità ed un grande senso del dovere. Non c'era nulla che non avrebbe fatto per i suoi amici, e non c'era nulla che io non avrei fatto per lei…

…del resto ne ero innamorato.

Insieme eravamo cresciuti, avevamo affrontato la morte di Tadashi, ed avevamo combattuto più battaglie di quante ne volessimo realmente ricordare. Lei c'era sempre stata quando avevo bisogno, ed era così che era nato il mio interesse per lei, dalla sua costante presenza nella mia vita. La osservai da lontano mentre continuava ad inveire contro di me, ma nonostante tutto non potevo impedirmi di amarla.

La amavo così tanto che sentivo male al cuore sapendo che non avremmo mai avuto un futuro insieme… non che le avessi mai parlato del mio interesse e lei mi avesse dato un secco rifiuto, ma tra noi le cose erano così: Io ero il suo fratellino, e lei la mia sorellona, qualsiasi altro tipo di relazione era impensabile per chiunque tolto me.

"Ciao Go Go, non pensi che invece di sgridarmi dovresti accompagnarmi alla fiera? Siamo già abbastanza in ritardo, ed ormai conosco qualsiasi tipo di insulto che potresti mai rivolgermi. Facciamo conto che hai scaricato il tuo intero arsenale su di me, e che ora siamo di nuovo amici, va bene?" Le sorrisi, la sua espressione si aggrottò e per un momento sembrava pronta a colpirmi, ma dopo poco le sue spalle cedettero e lei emise un sospiro stanco.

"Davvero Hiro, dovresti prendere le tue responsabilità più seriamente, sei addirittura stato eletto come uno dei giudici della gara, eppure sembra non importartene nulla. Non troverai mai una ragazza se continui così…"

Le si voltò sconsolata, avviandosi verso il padiglione ricostruito ex-novo dopo l'incendio in cui era morto tuo fratello, al suo interno si sarebbe svolta la fiera.

"Tu meglio di altri dovresti sapere che ho priorità più importanti Tomagi, e poco mi importa di quei bambini che provano ad entrare all'università, vorrei solo un po' più di tempo per dormire, tutto qui." Le sorrisi nonostante lei non potesse vedermi essendo qualche passo avanti a me, aggiungendo poi a voce leggermente più bassa un commento finale. "E poi chi ha detto che sto cercando una ragazza?"

"Cosa?" Lei si voltò un momento senza smettere di camminare, ma io semplicemente scossi il capo.

"Nulla, fammi strada."

Tomago sembrò esitare, come se avesse colto qualcosa del tuo commento precedente, ma alla fine tornò a guardare avanti con aria decisa. "Comunque non puoi riferirti a loro come bambini, quasi tutti i partecipanti sono sopra i trent'anni e tu sei l'unico ragazzino qui. Certo, hai finito il liceo a tredici anni, ti sei laureato a sedici e sei professore di ruolo dopo soli pochi mesi di praticantato, ma questo non ti rende in nessun modo superiore a loro, ne superiore a me. Intesi?"

Eccola, la barriera che più di ogni altra ci divideva. Io ero un genio, una persona così intelligente da avere una mente ad alveare, capace di ascoltare e capire fino a venti persone che mi parlavano contemporaneamente, ma nonostante questo il mio corpo era ancora quello di un ragazzino… certo, ero cresciuto rispetto a quando avevo quattordici anni e non restava quasi più niente dei miei tratti infantili, ma ancora mentre io invecchiavo lo faceva anche lei.

Il tempo non era una strada a doppio senso, non potevo accorciare la distanza di sei anni che ci separava, così come non avrei mai potuto impedirle di innamorarsi di qualcuno più maturo di me. Era solo questione di tempo prima che lei trovasse qualcuno di più bello, di più grande, di più adatto a lei… e con l'inizio di una loro relazione lei avrebbe iniziato a non farsi vedere, avrebbe abbandonato il gruppo di eroi, il laboratorio ed alla fine si sarebbe dimenticata di me...

Perso nelle mie elucubrazioni mentali, non mi sognai nemmeno di risponderle e senza accorgermene arrivammo alla fiera. Dell'incendio che aveva ucciso mio fratello non restavano più tracce ed ovunque guardassi non c'erano altro che stand ed invenzioni ingombranti, con gente che si accalcava per ammirarle. Tornai indietro con la mente ai tempi in cui io mi sottoposi a quella prova, ricordai quanta tensione avessi in corpo e come, nonostante tutto, prevalsi sul resto dei contendenti. Purtroppo quello era l'unico ricordo piacevole legato a quel posto.

Fiamme, morte e distruzioni erano più vividi nella mia mente… ancora sentivo il calore e le urla di chi si accalcava all'uscita per scappare… cercai di negare alla mia mente di soffermarsi su quei pensieri, ma l'immagine di Tadashi che entrava e dell'edificio che esplodeva erano marchiate a fuoco. Iniziai a prendere respiri profondi, le mie mani tremavano incontrollabili ed anche il mio aspetto doveva essere orrendo, perché d'improvviso Tomago mi si avvicinò con aria preoccupata.

"Hiro stai bene?" Ecco il suo lato gentile, che subito veniva in mio soccorso… i vestiti iniziarono ad attaccarmisi al corpo per il sudore e nonostante sapessi che qualsiasi bugia avessi inventato sarebbe stata vana, mi costrinsi a guardarla sorridendo.

"Solo un po' di indigestione… tranquilla." Combattei il panico crescente, allontanandomi da lei. Volevo solo starle lontano, volevo che non mi vedesse così, che non mi ricordasse come un piagnone che non riusciva a superare la morte del fratello, dunque la allontanai, come allontanai tutti intorno a me. Quando finalmente fui al sicuro dentro uno stanzino per scope, diedi sfogo alle mie paure.

L'aria sembrava irrespirabile, il pavimento incandescente, i muro neri e carbonizzati. Le mie mani scavarono a fatica nei vestiti, cercando l'unica cosa che poteva in qualche modo darmi sollievo. Un flaconcino quasi vuoto ed una piccola pillola bianca, che ingerii a secco.

Per un minuto ancora non accade nulla, ma poi lentamente la paura iniziò a passare. Il mio corpo si rilassò e la mia mente con lui. Sfinito mi appoggiai alla parete dello sgabuzzino, riprendendo lentamente il controllo. Dovevo tornare, ero già in ritardo e non potevo scagionarmi da questo ingrato compito…

Era il momento di fare il mio lavoro di giudice per quegli aspiranti geni, per quanto avessi preferito morire che tornare di nuovo lì dentro.

Mi feci coraggio ed andai.

Non potevo avere paura, non io…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I miei passi erano frettolosi, incontrollati, stavo morendo d'ansia e paura. Era da ormai molto tempo che assistevo al lento declino di Hiro, ed ancora non riuscivo a farmi una ragione del non poterlo aiutare. Il bambino era diventato uomo, l'uomo era diventato un sopravvissuto, il sopravvissuto un veterano. Ne aveva affrontate tante, ne aveva affrontate troppe ed ora il suo spirito iniziava a cedere.

Con forza aprii la porta del laboratorio dello SFIT che era assegnato a me ed ai miei amici e come mi aspettavo trovai tutti lì al lavoro. Beh, tutti tranne Fred, che spaparanzato nel suo angolino mimava il gesto di mangiare un panino invisibile. Il ragazzo era il più vecchio dei presenti, ma anche il più spensierato, forse proprio grazie alla sua incoscienza ed ai soldi della sua famiglia, che gli impedivano di preoccuparsi di come avrebbe trascorso il resto dei suoi giorni.

"Ehi Go Go! Bentornata a casa! Sei in ritardo oggi, ti sei persa di nuovo a fantasticare su Hiro?" Fred parlò a sproposito, come suo solito, ed io gli ringhiai contro di rimando. Non era una novità per il mio piccolo gruppo che io avessi una cotta per il ragazzino che avevamo cresciuto, ma anche così gli altri non erano soliti prendermi in giro per questo.

"Stai zitto Fred, oppure il tuo bel costume lo faccio a fettine…" Con una mano ed un microdispositivo inserito nell'orologio, richiamai un disco magnetico di quelli che usavo nelle missioni da eroi e lo lanciai contro di lui. Quando il disco fu ad un palmo dal suo naso, lo richiamai indietro, tornando a farlo ruotare intorno al mio braccio.

"Ragazzi, abbiamo un problema serio, Hiro sta sempre peggio." Parlai ad alta voce, richiamando l'attenzione anche di Wasabi ed Honey Lemon, che erano chini sui loro esperimenti. Il primo era un ragazzone di colore, alto, con muscolatura massiccia ma l'aria di un bonaccione, la seconda invece era un'esile ragazza dai capelli biondo sabbia, di qualche anno più grande di lui, che sembrava sprizzare energia da tutti i pori.

"È successo qualcosa? Ha avuto un altro attacco di panico?" Fred aveva posato il suo panino immaginario sul bracciolo della sua poltrona sgangherata e si era alzato raggiungendo gli altri intorno a me. "Esatto, è stato durante la Fiera della Scienza, eravamo appena arrivati quando ha iniziato a comportarsi in maniera strana. Sudava, ed era cadaverico, oltre a questo gli tremavano le mani. Penso che dovremmo fare qualcosa…"

L'aria di tutti era seria, concentrata, in quella stanca non c'era nessuno che non avesse a cuore quel piccolo ragazzino che era l'erede di Tadashi, il vecchio leader del loro gruppo. "Baymax cos'ha detto? Possibile che non si sia accorto di nulla?" Wasabi fece quella domanda, ma io scossi il capo tristemente. "Non vedo Baymax dall'ultimo appostamento, credo che abbia preso l'abitudine di spegnerlo quando non è in missione. Di certo se ci fosse stato lui l'avrebbe aiutato in qualche modo, invece penso che Hiro lo stia evitando di proposito, assumendo quelle strane pillole per combattere gli attacchi."

Honey Lemon abbassò il capo affranta. "È tutta colpa mia ragazzi, non dovevo mostrargli come sintetizzare quella pillola. È un forte concentrato psicotropo, che rimuove temporaneamente ogni paura. Il funzionamento è semplice, i composti all'interno della pillola agiscono come inibitori per le ghiandole surrenali, che sono la causa del senso di paura, ed allo stesso tempo intaccano il cervello come una qualsiasi droga, causando un effetto simile al delirio di onnipotenza. Hiro l'aveva pensata come supporto d'emergenza per quelle missioni in cui avessero usato gas che inducono la paura, ma ora ha iniziato ad assumerla regolarmente… temo che ne stia diventando dipendente."

La sempre solare Honey Lemon aveva gli occhi lucidi, ed il mio cuore si strinse a quella vista. "Non è colpa tua Honey, dobbiamo solo riattivare Byamax, lui saprà cosa fare. Tadashi si vergognerebbe di noi se vedesse che fine sta facendo il suo fratellino, dobbiamo assolutamente proteggerlo. Tutti d'accordo?" Tutti annuirono, ma l'aria continuava ad essere tesa. C'erano tante cose non dette all'interno di quel gruppo, tanti rancori messi a tacere per il bene comune.

"Stasera io ed Hiro andremo di ronda in citta, voglio che voi tre…" Indicai Fred, Honey e Wasabi. "…entriate in casa sua e troviate dove ha riposto Byamax. Non penso che Zia Cass si farà problemi a farvi entrare, l'importante è che vi comportiate normalmente, tutto chiaro?"

Fred annuì e lo stesso fece Honey Lemon, ma Wasabi sembrò pensieroso. "Credo che stiamo affrettando troppo le cose, Baymax è solo un'enciclopedia medica universale, non abbiamo bisogno di lui per capire cosa fare con Hiro, sarà sufficiente consultare un sito internet o portarlo da un medico. Non vale la pena mettere a rischio la nostra amicizia con lui per così poco."

Le sue parole erano ingenue e sincere, come suo solito, ma stranamente mi irritarono al punto da farmi storcere il viso. "Così poco? Stiamo parlando della sua vita, la vita di un ragazzino di diciassette anni che ogni giorno cerca di salvare più persone possibili, senza però riuscirci." La voce mi venne fuori più dura di quanto avessi voluto, ma era impossibile per me non arrabbiarmi quando sentivo Hiro sminuito in quel modo. Lui non era solo un amico, per me lui era molto di più…

"Allora dovremmo convincerlo a smettere. Cioè, pensateci, era forse questo il piano originale di Tadashi? Lui ha costruito Baymax per combattere il male? Lui voleva che Baymax diventasse un operatore sanitario, che venisse costruito in serie e fosse utilizzato in tutti gli ospedali dove avrebbe potuto fare la differenza. Come androide non si sarebbe mai stancato, non avrebbe mai esitato, non avrebbe commesso errori volontari o involontari, avrebbe agito al meglio delle sue possibilità per proteggere gli innocenti e curare gli ammalati. Ho sempre trovato egoista da parte nostra utilizzarlo in questo modo, come se avessimo l'esclusiva su di lui. Non è neanche un nostro progetto, tanto per dirne una!"

Il ragazzone allargò le braccia esasperato, iniziando a camminare nel laboratorio. In cuor mio sapevo che ogni sua parola era corretta, ma non potei evitare a me stessa di ricacciare indietro quella consapevolezza. Hiro veniva prima. "Baymax non è solo un operatore sanitario, eri presente pure tu alla sua costruzione! Tadashi lo ha fatto per suo fratello, per vedere l'espressione felice che avrebbe avuto una volta scoperto di cosa era capace, e così è stato! Per Hiro, Baymax è più di un robot, è l'ultima connessione che gli resta con suo fratello…"

Abbassai la voce in un sussurro, chinando lo sguardo, ma anche così gli animi non si placarono. "Oh si, l'ultimo legame con suo fratello, per questo lo ha imbottito con un'armatura e lo nasconde al mondo intero, compresi noi! Forse all'inizio Baymax era davvero un legame per Hiro, ma ora è come un ancora che lo tiene inchiodato al suo passato, se non riesce a liberarsene non potrà mai stare meglio! Ed è inutile che facciamo piani allampanati, ci sbattiamo per aiutarlo, se nemmeno lui vuole aiutare se stesso! Tadashi gli avrebbe fatto affrontare la realtà, non avrebbe cercato di scappare da essa come gli stiamo insegnando noi!"

…

…

La discussione continuò fino a che la fiera non si concluse, e quello fu l'ultimo litigio che Wasabi ebbe con noi…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NdA. Autore afferma che nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà la missione di salvataggio del peschereccio, dove perderebbe il nostro esperto in laser! Entrambi speriamo che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e rimaniamo in attesa d commenti!


End file.
